The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrain architectures for vehicles comprise torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit mechanical torque through a transmission device to an output. Known engines can also generate torque which may be transmitted to the electric machine to generate electric power, which is storable as electrical energy potential in an on-board electrical energy storage device. An electrical energy storage device can be electrically coupled to a remote power supply for electrical charging during a period when the vehicle is static, e.g., parked.